The Angel Within
by Tallen
Summary: The tale of a warrior who finds he is more than he ever dreamed of. PG13 for violence and maybe bad language
1. Prelogue

Disclaimer:I do not own any part of Yu yu hacusho or its charecters and am only writing a fan fiction this story line is of my creation only and in no way represents the views of funimation corperation.  
  
My name is James Isac Rayne But id prefer if you called me tallen.I just moved to japan a week ago after my mom and dad Died in a car axident.I just turned 18 three days ago I really havent had mouch of a life I was always treated badly by others and I decided to leave america behind and try something new.I went to Japan as a Learning Opertunity.I go to a very nice coledge here though I cant Pronounce its name properly.My life is usualy wake up go to class come home and go to bed but one day My whole life changed.Being the Martialartist I am I thought it normal to be invited to a tournament Even though I dident under stand a state ment made in the invitation that read"Sharpen your horns"but I thought it as a joke.(sunday 6:00 am)The big day I finaly got a cab to the turnament grounds it was a longer drive than I thought.When I arived at the Dock for the boat I noticed a Young man Dressed in a Green uniform.(tallen)Hi my names tallen whats yours.(Yusuke)My names Yusuke Urameshi and This Baka Lump besides me is Kuwabara.(Kuwabara) Hey!(tallen)umm ok Hey have you two competed in this tournament before?(Yusuke)yes I have its normaly a Team compatition but this year they changed it.(voice from somewhere up above)And I hear the Demons are Stronger this Year.(tallen)Demons?(Yusuke)Heie what are you doing here?(hiei)You dont think I would miss this competition do you?(yusuke)and I bet boton is going to show up with a mision anysecond now right.(botan0 Bingo Yusuke I do have a mision for you.(tallen)Excuse me what Did you mean By Demons?(Botan)are you telling me you never heard of demons before.(tallen)I have its just that I thought they were Made up.(Heie)Well there not.(tallen)Oh look He he Theres the Island.  
  
So concludes the first part of the story Im sorry it is so long but it is My first story.Please Read and Review. 


	2. the power of family

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Yu yu hacusho or its charecters and am only writing a fan fiction this story line is of my creation only and in no way represents the views of funimation corperation.  
  
Guide to this story.if a charecter is talking this symbol sarounds there name" "if thinking this is the symbol ()  
  
(tallen)I hope they baught it becus these people poping up every where are really scaring me."Yusuke"What are you talking about the island isent Hey where did he go?"Boton"Go find him Yuseke he may be in trouble."Yusuke"allright Il go find him. while walking (Yusuke) He really shouldent shouldent wonder off like that there are things alot more dangerous than hiei on this boat.  
  
Yusuke turns the corner of the canopy and sees tallen and the demon fighting."tallen"you think you scare me well think again I can be scareyer than you think I can be and I can damn well defend myself aginst you."demon" oh yeah how little man I cant even sense your spirit energy?"tallen"Like this .*** Flame of the White Living Pheoinix atack***.' Thunk' ahh I love the sound of morons droping."Yusuke"Gah how did you do that you took him out in one Hit and What the hell do you think your doing wondering around a Demon infested boat by your self?  
  
"tallen"hey how was I saposed to know one would jump me and on the part of that technique Im a spirit warrior like you."boton"I cant beleive your parents would let you sighn up for this."tallen"they dident They died and then when I moved here a week ago I got this letter from someone named Koenma saying to compete in this tournament if I wanted to find what happened to my parents for real."yusuke"That damn koenma he makes me so mad you have no place here kid!"Tallen"Kid im older than you are yusuke."yusuke"I dont care your leaving now!"tallen"No im not.  
  
*spirit punch*without warning and they are both thrown backwords."tallen"what the hell?"yusuke"Genkai what are you doing Here?"genkai"I was sent to look after my Grandson James."tallen"Aww why did you stop us I could have had him?"Genkai"You stupid kid im not going to have you beat my only Proteghey senseless And You Yusuke You should have Known better than to atack someone like James!"tallen"Mam Please stop calling me james I like tallen better."genkai"Tallen Is your fathers name James and I dont want my daughter'semory poisened by his stupid mistakes any more.  
  
So ends chapter 2 I have changed the size and I have also added some new symbols to help descern actions by characters please read and review my storie. 


	3. the angel within ch3

Any more what do you mean? said tallen I Wish to not talk about it anymore so Drop it!said genkai Uhh Yusuke We Are At the Island.Said Kuwabara Allready man that was a short trip.Said Yusuke Not really we have just been talking for an hour.said tallen He is right Yusuke you two have been arguing for a long time.said Boton Come on you are Going to be late!hiei said   
  
(entering The tournament grounds.)Welcome My name is Mika The anouncer and Referee Of this Years Dark Tournament.The rules are simple Becus of the severity of last years battle we are only alowing The younger Perticipants to have teams all contestants older than 14 will not be alowed Teams.Thats just great means I could have my head beaten in by any one here.Kuwabara said Yeah and maby it will knock some sense in to you.Said Hiei  
  
Hey!Said Kuwabara Would you two stop fighting!Said tallen (anouncer)Would all fighters please report to the area around the ring. Is something wrong?said an unknown voice We better not be late!said Hiei Nothing is wrong I just wanted to explain the selection procedure.said Mika The selection is simple basicaly you all can not chose your standing so we will select 10 random people and they will pick a colered Box then names will be put in the box since there are 50 people here this year only 5 names are alowed in each box.the rest are the team battles wich will be at the end of the tournament.  
  
that concludes this chapter please read and review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
